


Pause and Fastforward

by Aliases_Clients



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliases_Clients/pseuds/Aliases_Clients
Summary: 2 photographers cross the threshold of staying "safe".





	Pause and Fastforward

Pause and Fastforward

The van smoothly drove on the gravel in the night as two photographers began to ready themselves for their work. “Yo, is the equipment all ready?” asked Jacob as he calmly began to  park the van to the right of an aging Victorian gate. “Yeah, everything’s ready for what the boss wants.” replied Alex as he began to start up the camera.  
Alex Pierce and Jacob Cor are co-workers who work together on a tourist magazine and blog. The pair were assigned on a Halloween feature on an abandoned community for superstitious tourists. The plan for the photoshoot was to generate enough popularity within the general community for the area to receive a renovation by the tourists interest.  
“This place… has charm.” Jacob bantered as he stepped out of the car doors. “Don’t make it sound harder than it’s supposed to be.” replied Alex who was massaging their temples from an oncoming headache. “No coffee?” Alex questioned, who began to search around the car cup holder for any caffeine substance. “Uh, no…” Jacob glumly answered, suddenly saddened by the fact that there was no coffee with them. “No coffee for us then,” Alex shrugged, remnants of disappointment still clear on his face, “A couple pictures and a small video then?”  
“That can work.. We can probably find a place that sells food somewhere.” Jacob replied as he began to walk towards the overly done Victorian gate. While approaching the gate, Alex began to search through his pockets for a set of keys to unlock the gate. “Here, it’s the key. Time to open this place up.”  
Jacob used the key to open up the gate, and upon opening the gate creaked so loudly that both men cringed until the gate was silenced. “Ugh… explain how we’re supposed to make this place look ‘beautiful’ again dude?” groaned Alex as he stepped past the gate to enter the designated area.  
“We need to… maybe show off the Victorian aesthetic? Tons of people are into that kind of stuff.” answered Jacob who was closely examining the architecture of the area around them.  
The area was obviously not cared for, as weeds and many other plant life was able to breach unto many buildings and fences. The architecture however, was still able to keep standing despite how many years it may have stood for.  
“This place is actually in decent shape. We can actually get some good shots with this.” mentioned Jacob, who seems genuinely happy with the environment around him.  
“I can’t see the appeal. How about you take these shots while I get some coffee?” suggested Alex, who was eager to leave the abandoned area immediately.  
“I don’t mind. Make sure to get me extra cream and sugar though.” reminded Jacob as he tossed Alex the keys to the gate.  
"Will do, sir.” replied Alex as he grabbed the keys from Jacob’s toss. Alex then began to jog to the gate to leave the area.  
"Hey… are you sure you gave me the right keys..?” questioned Alex as the keys he was holding uselessly entered the keyhole.  
“It’s not working? But these are the keys that the the boss gave us…,” Jacob replied unsure of what was actually going on, “Do you have your phone? Maybe we can call for help… Or is this some joke, Alex?”  
“No, it’s really not… and our phones are in the car..” Alex said the horrible realization spreading on his face.  
“We’re really stuck? Really?” questioned Jacob who still seemed to be stuck in denial. “Is the gate jammed or something?” Jacob demanded.  
“Possibly… Maybe we can find a spare around the area?” suggested Alex. “This place may be old but it’s not that old.”  
“Ugh, fine. This place probably isn’t that big anyways.” responded Jacob who began to briskly walk to a nearby abandoned building. “We can probably get some pictures like this anyway.”  
Jacob and Alex began to take walks around the buildings that didn’t seem too abandoned that they would eventually find a key. While doing this, the two coworkers took plenty of pictures and a couple of videos to at least get their jobs done and possibly to calm their own nerves.  
However, all their attempts to calm themselves were all for naught once they discover the horrors of a simple midnight walk…  
“What.. is that?” Jacob asked in horror, his eyes growing larger in seconds.  
“What’s what..?” Alex trailed off, as the image before was currently being burned into his memory.  
A corpse was before him and the corpse looked as if it had a tale to tell. The body was already rotting, an old corpse but it was the injuries that stood out. A smash to the head, a stab to the abdomen, and multiple bruises spread across the skin. It’s apparent that the body was beaten up and sliced and smashed to death.  
“This is gonna make me sick..” gagged Jacob, who was already cupping their mouth in preparation of vomit.  
“Oh yeah… this is horrible. Who could have done this?” questioned Alex who was shivering in fear at the sight of a corpse.  
Neither was used to seeing a grotesque sight, despite playing countless violent video games. No amount of pixels could replicate a horrendous image or instill a fear so great it leaves one ill.  
“Let’s go. We don’t need to look at this any longer.” suggested Jacob and the two began to slowly walk away.  
Unbeknownst to them, eyes were staring intently at the two men.  
“Hey dude, check it out. It’s a lake.” Alex commented, with an attempt to lighten the mood a little. Ever since the corpse, nothing but silence was between the two. Alex, unused to such silence with a close friend desperately wished things would come back to normal with Jacob.  
“This place is old anyways. We have like, the bare minimum we need so once we get the key, we can get out.” reassured Jacob, holding the camera in hand.  
Alex aimed the camera at the lake and took a picture for proof that the duo no longer needed to worry about the pictures and videos for their job.  
“ALEX! WATCH OUT!” screamed Jacob.  
“Wait- what?” asked the bewildered Alex who immediately came to their senses after the scream. As instinct took full control of Alex, he immediately ran to Jacob’s side.  
“Oh god, we gotta go!” shouted Jacob and he immediately grabbed Alex’s hand. Alex, who was yet to witness the danger that he was currently running from. When Alex took a look behind him, all he saw was a man in a coat with a mask. The mask the man donned was was just a face with a creepy smile with slits for eyes. It was also covered with paint splotches with the most notable being red.  
Alex quickly turned his head and began to continue running with Jacob. They didn’t know where they were going, but the route seemed familiar.  
It took about 3 minutes of running for Jacob and Alex to reach the gate. When Jacob stopped to breathe, Alex placed all their equipment into their bag and threw it over the fence. With adrenaline running through his body, Alex and Jacob supported each other to climb the gate, before the man in the mask caught them.  
“Too close… too close,” gasped out Jacob who began to stumble towards the van, “We need to make a move on.”  
“You’re right..” mumbled Alex as he grabbed the bag and staggered to the passenger seat. “Never again. Next time we take night pictures, we go at 8.”  
“Deal. I don’t want another axe murderer on our trail.” replied Jacob, who was still catching their breath on the driver’ seat.  
Awkward silence began to fill the van soon after. The duo was in shock that someone attempted to take their lives but neither made any attempt to call the police.  
In an attempt to break the silence, Alex began to recollect his thoughts into a proper apology.  
“Hey, thanks for telling me about the whole, crazy killer about to grab and stab me thing,” Alex sighed, “I didn’t see it coming and I didn’t pay attention to my surroundings. Because of that I caused you panic.. ugh.”  
“Seriously, no worries, I don’t want you dead,” Jacob replied as he buckled on his seatbelt, “Are you ready?”  
“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” Alex confidently proclaimed and buckled in his seatbelt as well.  
The van drove on, leaving behind the horrors of the night. The van drove into the still town, and continued until they found their destination, a coffee shop.  
“24 Hour Coffee..? Oh Jacob, we’re saved!” Alex exclaimed, a sunny smile on his face. Jacob smiled weakly beside him, tired from all the driving.  
“Yeah, thought it would be a cool place to stop before we rent a motel room,” Jacob explained as he began to park the van again, “Remember the extra sugar and cream, alright Alex?”  
“No problem!” Alex replied as he jovially left the car to enter the cafe. The cafe was small and and homey, with little customers in sight. Alex sighed at how everything calm is, and began to take a spot at the line.  
The line was relatively short, but expected as it was around 1 AM in the café. “Uh, 2 coffees and 5 sugar and creams each please.” requested Alex, as he brought out 8 dollars. The cashier took the money and began to pour coffee into 2 cups. The scene was relatively relaxing and Alex was almost able to forget the memory of being chased by an axe murderer.  
Suddenly, a car alarm went off. The sounds pierced through the calm atmosphere and Alex immediately took off to see what had happened.  
Jacob was lying in a pool of blood beside the van. His head was smashed onto the head of the van, leaving a major dent on the hood of the vehicle.  
“Ugh.. Alex..?” moaned Jacob who was in obvious pain from just attempting to turn and speak.  
“Oh god.. nonono… just stay still, I’m  calling the hospital..” Alex weakly chided, in deep shock that something like this happened. Alex pulled out his phone and began to ring for the paramedics.  
“Yes, he has a head injury… no I didn’t see any attackers, sorry..” Alex mumbled into the phone, as if mumbling would help his heart calm down.  
Jacob was left staring at Alex, his injury too grave for him to do any explaining. “Ugh…” he groaned.  
Jacob willed up all his remaining strength to speak a couple words that may be his last, “Alex, if I don’t make it, I want you to know it wasn’t your fault. The man back in the abandoned buildings… it was either you or me. The fee of going there..  You know, it was always you and me, always when it came to the job…”  
Alex was now in deep shock. The man back from there? I… can’t do anything about that… I’m so sorry Jacob… Alex thought to himself.  
Tears began to form in Alex’s eyes, the thought of losing a close friend so suddenly… that it was practically a sacrifice.  
“SOMEONE! HELP HIM! PLEASE!” shouted Alex and more people began to witness the scene. The paramedics were finally here.  
Even with the commotion, the paramedics swiftly placed Jacob on a gurney and rolled him inside the ambulance. Jacob and Alex were separated and no matter how many pictures and videos they can take, they can no longer go back.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick original work intended for Halloween.


End file.
